The Vacation
by Grimwood
Summary: This crossover starts out with just Gargoyles and Animorphs. In the second chapter, it will gain Pokemon. Please R&R. I think/hope I updated it correctly.
1. Gargmorph

I don't own anything. I hope you like the story. I also hope it isn't overly stupid. Oh, and the Animorphs are from the books, not the TV series (personally, though, I think KA Applegate could have ended the series a bit better, and this is if it had). ~Grimwood. grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
By the way, * = telepathy/thoughtspeech  
  
"The Vacation Saga: Part 1; Gargmorph"  
  
Rachel, Jake, Cassie, Tobias, Marco, and Ax had decided to take a vacation to Manhatten. "I mean, why not?" Marco had asked.  
  
"I see no reason," Cassie had agreed. It still took them a few days to convince Jake because, although the yeerks had been defeated, he still didn't agree fully that a "vacation" was a good idea.  
  
Tobias had suggested that they all morph to their various bird forms and fly to Manhatten. *We can take a rest every two hours for demorphing and snagging something to eat,* he thought-spoke.  
  
That ended up being exactly how they got to Manhatten. Though Rachel had asked her mother to arrange for a motel and spending money. All things considered, that wasn't very difficult. It took the Animorphs six hours by their "flight plan" to reach the Motel 6 where Rach's mom had reserved them rooms.  
  
Rachel wanted to go shopping, of course. She rounded up some of the money that her mother had given them for spending. "Hey, anyone wanna go shopping?" she asked the others.  
  
*Do you think they have Cinna-buns here?* Ax wanted to know.  
  
"Why wouldn't they? I would rather go sight-seeing, though," commented Cassie.  
  
"Well, I'll go with Cass. Ax, looks like you and Tobias are goin' with Rach. Marco, who do you wanna go with?" Jake asked.  
  
"Decisions, decisions. I think I'll go with you and Cass, Jake," Marco decided.  
  
"Okay. Guys, We'll meet back here by midnight. For a better view, considering it's all ready night fall, d'ya guys wanna go in owl?" Jake inquired of Cassie and Marco, already beginning to shift to his own owl morph.  
  
"Sure, why not?" said the others, who followed suite into owl.  
  
"Ax, Tobias? You might wanna get human before we go," Rachel suggested to them. Ax's tail was the first to dissappear as he shifted to human, where as Tobias lost his beak first.  
  
*No matter how often I see any of us change, I will never get used to watching it,* Cassie said matter-of-factly.  
  
*Ditto,* Marco agreed.  
  
The "humans" and "owls" then split up for sight-seeing and shopping.  
  
While the "owls" were flying along, they got a fantastic view of the Eyrie Building. *Did I see that statue move?* Cassie asked the others.  
  
*I think you did! And that other one's moving, too!* Marco stated excitedly.  
  
*Haven't you guys watched the news?* Jake asked. *Those must be the Manhatten Gargoyles. I hear some people are scared silly of them.*  
  
*Well, they weren't taken by the yeerks, so they must be good guys. Personally, I think it might be something similar to the meeting of a Hork-Bajir for the first time. They look fierce, but deep down they're really quite sweet,* Cassie said.  
  
*Say, I've got an idea! Let's go see if we can meet 'em!* Marco thought to the others.  
  
*Not a bad idea, Marco. Rachel? Tobias? Ax? Can you guys hear us? If so, please head to the Eyrie building. We'll be waiting right outside,* Jake thought-spoke, hoping to reach the others.  
  
*Rodger that, Jake. We hear you and we're on our way,* Tobias reported. *We're going to arrive as a pair of owls and a hawk.*  
  
*Good,* Jake thought back. *We'll be ready and waiting.* Jake, Cassie, and Marco then went ahead and landed in front of the Eyrie Building. They demorphed and waited. Within minutes, sure enough, two owls and a red-tail hawk swooped down and demorphed into Rachel and Ax. The red-tail morphed into a human, while Ax chose to remain in Andalite form.  
  
"Okay, guys. Let's go," Jake said simply.  
  
*Prince Jake? Are you certain this is a good idea?* Ax, of course.  
  
"Sure. We'll just go up and ring the bell," Marco replied before Jake could even think of a response. Before Marco could figure out where the door-bell was, Owen Burnett walked out.  
  
"Greetings. Mr. Xanatos will be pleased to be informed that one of the famed Andalites has shown up for a surprise visit," the stiff secretary stated.  
  
"Hey, how'd you know we were here?" Marco practically demanded.  
  
"Is that relevant? I thought you were at the Eyrie for a more specific reason," Owen replied.  
  
"Ignore Marco. I'm Jake, and these are my friends: Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax. We're the orginal six Animorphs," Jake said, pointing to each of his friends in turn.  
  
"All right. Follow me," was all Xanatos's right hand man would say. The Animorphs followed him into the Eyrie. As they walked down the corridor, Owen observed that their feet weren't making the usual "squeak" of shoes. "Where are you shoes?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, we haven't learned how to morph those yet," Marco informed Owen.  
  
"Is that so?" Owen wondered aloud. He picked up his walkie-talkie and contacted Fox. "Mrs. Xanatos? Could you bring Alex down to the third floor, fifth sector?"  
  
The Animorphs heard Fox's reply of, "No problem."  
  
Soon, Fox arrived with young Alex. Owen put his glasses into his shirt pocket and spun into Puck. "And how's Alex this evening? Wanna learn a quick spell?" the mischievous Puck asked the baby quarter-fay.  
  
Alex responded with a happy burbling, so Puck began the lesson. "These guys need some foot wear. I doubt Lord Oberon would object to me 'n' Alex giving them some," he said just as mischievously as ever.   
  
Through teaching Alex, each Animorph gained a pair of shoes as well as a tenth-century outfit. "Cool! Can I keep this?" Rachel asked after she recieved her gown and slippers.  
  
"I don't see why not," said Puck.  
  
Suddenly, the trio and Angela walked into the corridor. "How lovely! I didn't know we were having a costume party," Angela stated.  
  
"We are?" inquired Jake who hadn't actually acknowledged what he and the others were wearing. He looked down and saw that he, Marco, Tobias, and Ax were all wearing tenth century tunics, leggings and shoes (in Ax's case, it was just the Tunic) while Rachel and Cassie had gowns from the same era. "Huh. What d'ya know? I thought we were just gonna get shoes," he said after his looking at their costumes.  
  
"Do I really have to wear this? It's awful fancy," Cassie expressed her distate for wearing fancy things.  
  
"Aw, come on, Cass! You look great," said an enthusiastic Rachel.  
  
"She's got a point," said Brooklyn. "By the way, I'm Brooklyn. That's Broadway, Angela, and Lexington," and he pointed to each Gargoyle in turn.  
  
As a bounding dog-like Gargoyle came in, Lexington told them, "And that's Bronx. Where are Hudson and Goliath?"  
  
"I believe Hudson is watching T.V. Goliath went to visit Elisa," Fox explained.  
  
"Okay. Now all we need is Xanatos," Puck said. With a snap of Puck's fingers, Xanatos appeared.   
  
"Hello, everyone. How come no one told me we have guests?" he asked with a minor frown.  
  
"Sorry, boss. I should have let you know. Well, they're here, and now they're more properly dressed. I think we should all go into another room. This hall is getting crowded," Puck commented. Then he had Alex teleport everyone to the courtyard.   
  
*What d'ya s'pose his instincts would be like?* Tobias privately thought-spoke to Jake, who gave a very subtle shrug of his shoulders in reply.  
  
"Man, you guys have all the fun! Look at this place. I wish I could live somewhere like this," Marco half-whined.  
  
"Why's that? Don't you get to choose where you live now?" Xanatos inquired.  
  
"Sort of. It gets tricky, though, because I'm legally dead. Same for my parents."  
  
"Hmm. Now I'm certain I can remedy that. After all, I'm quite good at such things. Just ask Dr. Sevarius. I believe I've helped him with similar problems before," Xanatos offered.  
  
"That'd be cool," Marco said. In an undertone to the other Animorphs, he inquired, "Uh, who's Doctor Sevarius?" The others gave him expressions that meant they didn't know the doctor either.  
  
"So, can you really change into other animals?" Brooklyn asked.   
  
"Sure, but it'll ruin the outfits," Jake stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm NOT gonna ruin my new dress before I've had it a week!" Rachel said fiercely.  
  
"No one said you had to. Oh, and there are a few things you should know. One, we can only change into creatures that we've borrowed DNA from. Two, we usually wear spandex underneath so that we don't morph into or out of human form in an embarrassing way. Last, but not least, not all of us will be morphing, but demorphing. Um, Puck? Could you please put us back in spandex so we can show what we can do?" Jake explained to Brooklyn and requested of Puck.  
  
"No problem, but I will leave them where you can find them for later," Puck said. With a "poof," the Animorphs were back in their shoe-less, spandex outfits.  
  
"Thanks," Tobias said politely.  
  
Tobias demorphed to a red-tail hawk. Rachel morphed to grizzly bear, Jake went to his tiger, Cassie to wolf, and Marco to Gorilla. Ax again chose not to morph after seeing that the others were going into battle mode.   
  
*Enter the battle morphs!* Marco openly thought-spoke.  
  
*My true form is best suited for battling, therefore I have not morphed into something else,* Ax stated somewhat apologetically.  
  
"Battle morphs?" Lexington queried.  
  
*Yeah, battle morphs. You know, the morphs we use primarily for fighting?* Rach explained.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Lexington.  
  
Then they demorphed again. "Well, what you like to see us morph now?" Jake asked.  
  
"Morph me," Brooklyn told Jake.  
  
"You really want me to? I'd need some of your DNA. Place your hand on mine. Try to relax, 'cuz it won't hurt. You'll feel a little drowsy, though," Jake said.  
  
"Okay," Brooklyn replied and complied. He staggered slightly as the after effects of the borrowing of DNA took place.  
  
"Now, since I've obviously never morphed a gargoyle before, I'm not sure what'll happen. Stand back, everyone," Jake instructed.  
  
Jake then began to morph into Brooklyn. He sprouted a tail first. Then, his nose and mouth elongated into Brooklyn's beak. Wings sprouted from his back and his toes melted into a set of three talons with a heel spur. Next, the horns sprouted. His hair became longer and his arms and legs shifted into the same shape and porportion as Brooklyn's. Jake's hair color remained the same, but instead of turning red, he gained his tiger stripes!  
  
"Whoa, Jake! You don't look exactly like Brooklyn. How'd you do that?" Marco asked.  
  
"Do what?" said Jake with a voice somewhere between his own and Brooklyn's.  
  
"You gave yourself tiger stripes and kept your hair color," Cassie provided.  
  
"I wanna look in a mirror," Jake stated.  
  
"No problem!" Puck said mischievously. With that, he summoned Titania. "Say, Titania, could we borrow your mirror so Jake can look at himself?"  
  
"I guess so," Queen Titania said, bewildered. "Who's Jake?"  
  
"The funny-looking Brooklyn," Puck supplied, again mischeviously.  
  
"Hey!" Jake and Brooklyn said in unison, which sounded very peculiar and caused them both to jump.  
  
"I. . . see," Titania replied. With a clap of her hands, her mirror appeared in front of Jake.  
  
"Weird. What went wrong with the morph? It felt normal. Well, as normal as morphing can be," Jake ammended.  
  
"Nothing went wrong," Lexington said. Then he explained about the Gargoyle clones Dr. Sevarius had created. He told Jake about how even then the clones weren't exact duplicates. "It's because our DNA is designed so that no two Gargoyles are EVER exactly alike."  
  
"Oh. Okay. If that's the way of things," Jake stated.  
  
"So, what's it like?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Well, the instincts are very different. It's not quite like the overwhelming sense of power you get from most predators. It's certainly not like the sensation of morphing an herbivore. The instinct tells me that there's five hours left until dawn. They also say that there isn't any danger present. The instincts also describe how to move the wings into a cape and how to glide. That should be fun! How about some lessons, Brooklyn?"  
  
"What about the others? Won't you guys feel left behind?"  
  
*Nope,* said Tobias.  
  
"Not I." Marco.  
  
"I could go owl and keep up with you," stated Cassie.  
  
"I don't have a problem staying behind." Rachel.  
  
*Why should I feel left behind?* Ax.  
  
"Okay. That settles things, I think," said Brooklyn, wondering if it really did.   
  
Jake demorphed and then remorphed, keeping his previous pattern, to maximize his time in morph. Cassie morphed owl as Jake was remorphing.  
  
*Ready,* said Cassie.  
  
"Ditto," Jake agreed.  
  
"Then let's go," Brooklyn suggested. They headed for the elevator when Titania zapped them to the roof.   
  
"You'll do better if you start from up here," she told them.  
  
*Thank you,* Cassie said.  
  
Cassie began flying. Brooklyn leaped off the roof. Jake followed.  
  
"Wow! Letting the instincts take over for this is kinda fun!" Jake added a whoop to his comment, making Brooklyn laugh.  
  
"You think that's fun? Let's play 'follow the leader,' and I'll be the leader," Brooklyn proposed.  
  
Brooklyn led Jake through series of loops, curves, and other acrobatics. They were having so much fun, that they nearly collided into Goliath and Elisa!  
  
"What?!" Goliath roared as he saw the pair of gargoyles. "Brooklyn, what is going on?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Goliath. This is Jake, and that owl is Cassie. They're Animorphs. Jake, Cass, meet Goliath and Elisa Maza."  
  
"Hi," said Jake, swooping carefully so as not to knock all of them senseless.  
  
*Hello,* Cassie thought-spoke.  
  
"Um, hi there," Elisa gulped. "Am I really talking to an owl?"  
  
"Sorta," Jake and Brooklyn said in unison, breaking into nearly-identical grins.  
  
"Brooklyn, show us to a good roof top. We'll demorph and remorph there. And try to hurry. Our two hours are almost up," Jake instructed.  
  
"This way!" Goliath said, taking them down to a nearby roof.  
  
Cassie and Jake demorphed. They told Goliath and Elisa what they had been up to. "So, that is what happened. For a moment, I thought Sevarius was behind this."  
  
"Nope. Though I suppose you could blame the Andalites," stated Cassie. Then she remorphed to owl and headed back for the Eyrie Building.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better remorph, too," Jake told the others. "Otherwise, it'll be a lot more difficult to get back." With that, he remorphed.  
  
"Your friends are right. That's just too weird to watch," Brooklyn admitted.  
  
"What friends? Are they capable of changing into variances on you as well?" Goliath asked, startled.  
  
"No, Goliath. Although I really doubt you'll have any problems getting along with them. They're really cool," Brooklyn said by way of brief explanation.  
  
They began gliding back to the Eyrie Building. Suddenly, down on the streets below, a human was being attacked by a gang! Before Jake realized what he was doing, he swooped down to help the human.  
  
"Back off," he snarled. The gangster whirled around to see Jake standing there with his eyes white with Gargoyle rage. The gangster dropped his crowbar and backed up.  
  
"N-n-nice Gargoyle. I-I wasn't causin' trouble. I-I-I was just leaving." The gangster turned and ran. His gang, who'd had run-ins with the Gargoyles before, followed suite.  
  
Goliath and Brooklyn swooped down. After setting Elisa on the ground, Goliath walked over to Jake. "Why did you suddenly swoop down like that?"  
  
"She needed help," Jake said, pointing a striped talon at a lady Goliath had overlooked. "I had no idea how strong a Gargoyle's protective instincts are. I didn't even realize that it had been instinct kicking in when I swooped down. I think I better demorph and remorph if I'm to make it back to the Eyrie without becoming a nothlit."  
  
"A what?" asked Goliath.  
  
"A nothlit. Someone trapped in a permanent morph. Tobias had that happen. He got lucky, and this dude called an Ellimist gave him back the ability to morph," Jake explained. Then he demorphed and remorphed.  
  
"So, if we can only glide, how do we go about getting enough air under our wings from here?" he asked.  
  
"We climb," Goliath said, pointing to a brick wall.  
  
"Okay. If you say so," Jake muttered skeptically.  
  
"Don't worry, Jake. Gargoyles are also designed to have their claws dig right into stone. Show 'im, guys," Elisa informed Jake. Then she swung her arms around Goliath's neck.  
  
"Wait a minute," the rescued lady said. "How come. . . ?"  
  
"In short, I'm an Animorph," Jake told the lady before they lost more time. He watched Brooklyn and Goliath climb up the brick wall and gave a low, long whistle. Then he began climbing the wall. Keeping his eyes on Goliath and Brooklyn, Jake saw them take off shortly after reaching the roof. "Oooh, boy. I hope I can do this without messing up," he muttered to himself. Then he just let the Gargoyle instinct kick back in and take him the rest of the way up the wall. He also let the instinct give the initial take off.  
  
"I'm so not doing this on a regular basis," he told Brooklyn as he caught up with the two Gargoyles and Elisa.  
  
"You don't have to. Besides, you could have selected to morph a bird to get you back to the Eyrie," Brooklyn stated.  
  
"I didn't think about it. Ah, well. I'm not about to switch morphs now."  
  
The rest of the glide was uneventful. When they got back to the Eyrie Building, Cassie pounced on Jake. "What took you so long? I was about to go back into owl and go look for you!" she scolded.  
  
Brooklyn, Goliath, Elisa, and Jake all exchanged glances. Then they broke out laughing. "What's so funny?" Marco asked. "I thought I was the comic relief." That only made the four of them laugh harder.  
  
Finally, Jake caught his breath and explained what had happened.   
  
"You mean to tell us that the whole reason you were slow is because your morph's protective instinct kicked in?" Xanatos asked.  
  
"Exactly," said Jake. Then everyone present burst out laughing. Jake demorphed after he calmed back down.  
  
"Do you guys have any special plans for while you're visiting Manhattan?" Angela inquired. "If not, we could introduce you to the Mutates. We could all have a lot of fun."  
  
"Well, guys, what d'ya say?" Jake asked his friends.  
  
"I'm for it!" Marco instantly responded.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Rachel replied.  
  
*I would enjoy meeting others you consider friends. Then, can we go find a place that sells Cinna-buns?* Ax, of course.  
  
*I wouldn't mind too much. My only problem is that I'm s'posed to be a creature of the day,* Tobias said sullenly.  
  
"Alex and I can fix that without damaging your morphing abilities," Puck reasured Tobias.   
  
"I think it'll be great fun," Cassie commented.  
  
Thus they had Xanatos, Xanatos's family, the clan, and Elisa help them have fun for their vacation. However, the adventures they had during their vacations are all seperate stories, which are recorded elsewhere.  
  
Temporarily The End 


	2. Charizard! I morph you!

I don't own anything Pokemon, Gargoyle, or Animorph. I enjoy them, though. This story takes place directly following my first Gargoyle/Animorph crossover. It just got stranger. ~Grimwood grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
BTW, an asterisk (*) equals thought speech.  
  
"The Vacation Saga: Part 2; Charizard, I Morph You"  
  
  
Marco was watching Alex while eating dinner in one of the castle's rooms. He and the Animorphs had transferred their stay to the Eyrie Building when they realized Xanatos and the Gargoyles were enjoying their company. They phoned Rach's mom and explained the situation, and she was cool with it.  
  
Well, Alex had just been placed in front of the T.V. Owen had popped in a Pokemon tape of the Johto league. Marco hadn't been watching T.V. lately. But then, when you're an Animorph, you find more ways to entertain yourself than television.  
  
The other Animorphs, the trio, and Angela walked into the room. "Hey, guys," Marco began, "sorry about having nothing funny to say this evening. Alex is watching a Johto League Champions tape. I wonder what it would be like to morph some of those guys. I mean, really. If I could morph any Pokemon, I think I'd morph. . . Blastoise. He's got some really cool attacks. Maybe I'd morph a fire element, like that unicorn lookin' one."  
  
"Marco, are you feelin' okay? I didn't even know you liked Pokemon," Rachel scoffed.  
  
"Oh, I'm dandy. I just think morphing a Pokemon would be cool, ya know?"  
  
"Hmm. You may have a point, Marco," Jake stepped in, conversation wise. "If we morphed some of those, we'd be pretty potent."  
  
"Yeah, we would, wouldn't we?" Cassie agreed.  
  
"How much DNA can you guys hold?" Broadway asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Dunno. Ax?" Jake replied.  
  
*Well, provided you're not allergic to a morph, the capacity is infinite,* Ax answered.  
  
*Cool,* Tobias broke in.  
  
"Really?" Angela asked the Andalite.  
  
*We Andalites are seldom wrong. I do admit, however, we are not perfect. Living here has proven that much to me,* Ax elaborated. He then gave Marco a "high-five."  
  
Alex, though appearing to be watching the tape, was also listening to the conversation. "Ev'ry body go Poke-mon! Catch 'em ah!" Alex shouted excitedly, leaking magic. Suddenly, they were all transported into the realm of the Johto region!  
  
"Whoa! Were are we?" Rachel asked.  
  
*I believe young Alex has sent us into his program of Pokemon. Therefore, I think, we are within the Johto region,* Ax assessed.  
  
"So, let's just have Alex send us back," Broadway suggested.  
  
Alex, however, was now fast asleep in Lexington's arms. "That won't work. Even if he was awake, he'd be too excited to wanna go home."  
  
"Well, any idea on who we can contact here?" Cassie inquired.  
  
"If I understand the show correctly, we should try to get in touch with a human called Professor Oak. He seems to be very knowledgeable about this place," Angela spoke up.  
  
"Okay. How do we get there?" Brooklyn wanted to know.  
  
"Simple. We ask him," Jake said, pointing to a Pokemon trainer coming down the road.  
  
When the trainer approached and saw the Animorphs and Gargoyles, he was shocked. "Who are all of you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Jake. These are my friends: Alex, Lexington, Rachel, Broadway, Angela, Cassie, Marco, Brooklyn, Tobias, and Ax. May I ask who you are?" Jake replied after pointing out who was who.  
  
"Sorry. I'm Ash Ketchum. This is Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi," the trainer said.  
  
"Glad to make your acquaintance. We're new here, and we don't have a map. Would you happen to know how to get to Professor Oak's?" Rachel said as politely as she could.  
  
"Gladly, ma'am!" Brock said with his goo-goo faced expression.  
  
"Gaah! Brock! Quit it. You're an embarrassment to us all," Misty proclaimed, grabbed the older man's ear, and began to tote him away.  
  
"So're ya gonna help us or not?" Brooklyn asked irritably.  
  
"Of course we will! Uh, do all your Pokemon speak?" Ash innocently inquired.  
  
"Hey! Watch who you call a Pokemon!" Broadway scolded. "We're Gargoyles!"  
  
"Sorry. You sure?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're sure," Lexington responded with an irritated flick of his tail.  
  
"Oh, okay. Look, we're on our way to Professor Oak's place ourselves. Why don't you just come along?" asked Ash.  
  
After a very brief discussion, they decided it would be a good idea. Especially when the fact that none of them know their way around is taken into consideration.  
  
Brock looked up and noticed a storm rolling in. "Uh, guys? A storm is brewing. We should set up camp," said a slightly worried Brock. "Will you help us set it up?"  
  
"Sure," Jake answered for all of them after glancing at their faces.  
  
Ax, still in Andalite form, walked over to Ash. *I hope the storm is not too bad. I, like all my kind, dislike being in enclosed spaces for prolonged periods of time.*  
  
"What kind is that?" Ash wondered aloud.  
  
*I am an Andalite. I am quite certain you have never heard of my kind before.*  
  
*You tell 'im, Ax-man,* Tobias quipped. Tobias then went over to a nice, large tree. Settling on a branch for the remainder of the night, he fell asleep.  
  
"I can hardly wait to get to Professor Oak's. He'll be so shocked to see you! Tracy'll prob'ly wanna take sketches of you," Ash said thoughtfully.  
  
Everyone except Tobias, who's now fast asleep, pitched in to pitch camp. Just as they finished and began to relax, the storm hit. It hit hard! When the Pokemon trainers weren't looking, Rachel morphed to Hork-Bajir. She climbed up Tobias's tree, gently picked him up, and took him inside the shelter. Then she demorphed without even being seen by the trainers.  
  
The following morning, the storm had mostly cleared away. Only a few clouds remained, turning pink and orange with the sunrise. Misty, stretching her arms, conked herself on something rock hard: Brooklyn's beak, turned to stone for the day.  
  
"AAaaahh!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Huh? Where's the enemy coming from?" Marco asked sleepily.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GARGOYLES?!" Misty continued to screech.  
  
*They're s'posed to do that,* Tobias said with a yawn.  
  
"Sun's up," Alex happily burbled, "sun's up, sun's up, sun's up."  
  
"Hey, Ax? Would you mind getting off my leg?" Rachel grumped.  
  
*My apologies, Rachel. I do not think that we should camp like this again. Andalites such as myself are far to awkward for shelters like this,* Ax admitted.  
  
"MMmm! I slept well. Anyone else?" said Ash cheerfully.  
  
In response, he heard a staggered chourus of "no"s and "not really"s. "The worst part," Misty exclaimed, "is that no one warned me they'd do that!" She pointed an accusing finger at the sleeping Gargoyles.  
  
"How are we gonna move 'em?" Brock wanted to know.  
  
Ash snapped his fingers, reached for some spare Poke-balls, and said, "Poke-balls, go!" He threw them expertly, and each of the stone Gargoyles was "captured."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Marco demanded to know when the four Poke-balls vanished.  
  
"Well, it gets them directly to Professor Oak's. We'll set them free again when we get there this afternoon," Brock explained.  
  
"It'll take that long? Alex will NOT like that," Rachel rebuked Ash and Brock.  
  
"I know a way we can all get there in a hurry. Ash, do you have any large, flying Pokemon with you? If you do, we can acquire the DNA and change into it. It'll cut the time down quite a bit," Jake told Ash in a bit of rush.  
  
"Well, Charizard has grown considerably larger. He's with me instead of Noctowl right now. Also, my Pidgeot is back with me. I let Chikarita stay with Professor Oak to make up for it. They're my only large, flying Pokemon. Not to mention the only flying types I currently have with me," Ash said. He reached for two particular Poke-balls, threw them, and called out, "Charizard! Pidgeot! I choose you!"  
  
The two Pokemon came out of their Poke-balls. Charizard and Pidgeot looked expectantly at Ash, who looked at Jake in turn. "Okay, we just need to touch them. They'll get drowsy, but they'll be unharmed. Then, we'll have their DNA in us. We'll morph into them. Next, you'll have to pick and choose which of us you would prefer to ride. Got that?" Jake instructed.  
  
"Got it. All right, you two. Hold still for Jake and his friends," Ash told his Pokemon.  
  
They held perfectly still. Rachel walked up to Pidgeot and acquired its DNA. Cassie did the same thing to Charizard. Ax and Marco also picked Pidgeot. Jake and Tobias selected to acquire the DNA of Charizard.  
  
*Well, I almost always have feathers,* Tobias told Rachel who had been surprised by his choice.  
  
"Charizard! Pidgeot! Return!" Ash called to his Pokemon, who then went back inside the Poke- balls.   
  
"Okay, Animorphs. Let's morph to Pokemon!" Jake said authoritively.  
  
They all began their morphs. Sprouting wings and tails while having other body parts merely melt into a different shape or position was nothing new. What was new was that, as Jake, Tobias, and Cassie morphed into Charizard, they developed fire that they could spit and that was at the tip of their tails. For the rest of the Animorphs, they felt the immense strength of the oversized bird and its abilities.  
  
The Charizard instincts got a little out of hand. The instincts said that humans were trouble. The Animorphs in Charizard form all started to use Flame Thrower, Fire Spin, and Ember attacks in an attempt to get rid of the humans and their Pokemon. Jake got a grip first.  
  
*Hold it! Get control of the instincts, guys,* he told them.  
  
*You think that was easy?* Tobias asked once he gained full control of the morph.  
  
*These guys are POWERFUL!* Cassie unnecessarily commented.  
  
The Pidgeot morphs weren't much easier to deal with. The Animorphs in Pidgeot form were starting to use Gust, Whirlwind, and Agility. Finally, Jake sent them a telepathic message so forceful that they stopped immediately and gained control.  
  
*Boy, these have got to be some of the toughest morphs we've ever done!* Rachel exclaimed.  
  
*I agree completely,* Ax stated.  
  
*Whoo! Let's do that again!*  
  
*MARCO!* all the others said in tones of agitation.  
  
"I'll carry Alex," Brock informed the others. "We'll ride a Charizard. I would prefer Jake. Which one are you, Jake? To answer that, jump into the air."  
  
Jake complied. Brock went over to Jake with Alex and climbed on.   
  
"I'll ride Marco," Misty told them. "Marco, raise your left wing so I'll know it's you." Marco complied and soon had Misty sitting on his feathery back.  
  
"Well, Pikachu, that leaves me and you. Who should we ride?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu hopped over to one of the Charizards.  
  
"Pika pii pika chuu?" it asked. When translated, Pikachu had asked "Are you Tobias?"  
  
Because it was a morph, Tobias was uncertain how to respond to Pikachu's question. He understood it, but wasn't sure what to do about it. Finally, he merely said, *yeah, it's me.*  
  
Pikachu and Ash climbed on. "Ready when you are," he called to everyone else.  
  
"Same here!" called Misty.  
  
"Me, too!" Brock replied.  
  
The Animorphs then took flight. Since they were with trainers, they were pretty sure that such an unusual group wouldn't look too conspicuous. They arrived at Professor Oak's place an hour and a half later. Jake telepathically told the trainers and Pikachu to get down so that the Animorphs could demorph. They managed to demorph quite nicely.  
  
"Hello, Ash. You and your friends are back a day or so early. Any particular reason?" Professor Oak politely inquired of Ash.  
  
Ash explained as best he could. Then the Animorphs walked over.  
  
"Oh, hello. I'm Professor Oak. You must be the humans with the ability to change shape."  
  
"Well, not all of us are human. Tobias used to be human, but now his base form is a hawk. Ax is an Andalite. The rest of us are human," Jake told the professor.  
  
"Well, that does make a difference. How are you capable to transform into other creatures?" Professor Oak asked them.  
  
*Prince Jake, I believe I am the one that should explain this. Do I have your permission?* Ax thought-spoke privately to Jake.  
  
"Ax, if you would be so obliging?" Jake said without letting the others know it was really Ax's idea.  
  
*Andalites developed a technology to acquire the DNA of other creatures. My late brother gave these five humans that technology,* Ax stated as calmly as he could. *He wasn't supposed to, but he did. The technology allows us to use the DNA we collect to change into that other creature. We cannot mix the DNA of different species, although for my human morph I mixed the DNA of four of the humans.*  
  
"Why only four?" Ash asked when Ax paused.  
  
*Because I was already a hawk by the time we met Ax. I didn't regain the ability to morph until much later,* Tobias clarified.  
  
"Hmm. That's interesting. Could I get a demonstration?" asked Professor Oak.  
  
"Guys, let's go for our Pokemon morphs. I suspect that it would be easier for them to watch that than to watch us change into a species they aren't familiar with," Jake suggested.   
  
The Animorphs morphed the Pokemon again. This time, though, they were prepared for the instincts. It didn't take long to gain control of their morph.  
  
*I still think these morphs are gonna be cool!* Marco exclaimed.  
  
"Are all of you psychic?" Misty inquired.  
  
*No. In fact, Ax and Tobias are the only ones who can thought-speak on a regular basis. The telepathy is a side effect of morphing into other creatures for the rest of us. Since Ax and Tobias must morph to be human, they can still thought-speak when they're in human form. They just don't always utilize it,* Cassie replied.  
  
"D'ya ever lose track of which creature is who?" Brock wanted to know.  
  
*Yes,* Tobias answered. Then all of them demorphed again.  
  
"How did you get stuck as a hawk?" Professor Oak asked.  
  
"That's one of the down sides. We can only be in morph for two hours. If we stay longer than that, we become nothlits. That means we become the creature of our morph permanently," explained Jake.  
  
*Unless we get lucky and the creature has a natural metamorphosis. If we get stuck in a creature that has a natural way of changing, once the creature has changed, it resets the clock. We might get stuck again and we might not,* Ax added.  
  
"Yeah. That happened to me once," Cassie stated. "I morphed a caterpillar. I deliberately became a nothlit because a friend wanted me to experience something important to her. When the caterpillar changed into a butterfly, I was able to demorph."  
  
"So if you were to get stuck in, oh, an Eevee and it evolved you could change back into a human?" Professor Oak attempted to understand.  
  
"Yeah," said Marco.  
  
"What if you were a Gargoyle close to day break?" Misty wondered, glancing at the sleeping Gargoyles.  
  
"We'd try to demorph, but if we got stuck, we should be able to still demorph when the sun sets," Rachel guessed.  
  
The conversation turned abruptly to the Pokemon world. That lasted quite a while. Professor Oak suddenly stood up and walked over to Jake. "I have an idea that just might help you and your friends. First, we might want to see if we can get a babysitter for Alex," the professor stated calmly.  
  
"No way. That kid is how we got here," Jake replied. "He's full of abilities of his own that aren't fully developed. If we lose track of him because of a babysitter, we might not get back home."  
  
Suddenly, Alex decided that he wanted his mom. "Mama!" Alex called, then he teleported himself back to the Eyrie Building.  
  
"Great. Now we don't have a ticket home! How much longer until sunset?" Marco complained.  
  
"About another three hours. Since Alex isn't here, my idea may work a lot better. Come with me, Animorphs," Professor Oak instructed. Then he led the Animorphs, Ash, Misty, and Brock to where trainers recieve their Pokedex and first Pokemon.  
  
He got out ten new Pokedexes. With help from the Animorphs, a Pokedex was designed to be an ID for each Gargoyle as well as each of the Animorphs. "Now, since you are registered, you will want to select your first Pokemon. Choose carefully," Professor Oak informed them. "We'll get the Gargoyles' first Pokemon when they wake up. If they each have one, that might give them a little bit of extra protection during the day."  
  
Ash asked Oak to release the Gargoyles from their Poke-balls. Then he suggested that the Pokemon the Gargoyles select could be put in those Poke-balls in order to keep the Gargoyles from going back in them.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Professor Oak agreed. "So, which Pokemon have each of you selected?"  
  
"I would like to have a Ponyta," said Marco. "Then, when it turns into a Rapidash, I'll ask it if I could aquire it's DNA."  
  
"I think I'll go with a Chikarita," Cassie told the professor. "I think that they're extremely cute!"  
  
Jake said, "I would enjoy having a charmander. If when it evolves to Charizard isn't cooperative, I can morph to Ash's Charizard and take care of the problem."  
  
"I want a Teddiursa," Rachel stated. "It's evolved form shouldn't be too different from my grizzly morph. I'll aquire its DNA when it evolves."  
  
Tobias and Ax exchanged glances. Tobias morphed to human form and said, "I dunno which one to chose. Besides, I'd have to be morphing, demorphing, and remorphing frequently to be successful as a trainer. I guess that since humans are rarely seen without at least one Pokemon, I'll go with a Pidgey."  
  
*I also do not know which Pokemon to select. Since I have hands, morphing and demorphing would not be required for me to access my Pokemon. I think that my choice will be a Squirtle,* Ax though-spoke. *Besides, with having fire around, we may wish to have some water for just in case.*  
  
The Animorphs recieved their Pokemon. Then, everyone waited for the Gargoyles to re-awaken.  
  
Finally, the sun went down and the Gargoyles awoke! Shards of rock fell around them as they stretched and gave growling yawns.  
  
"Good evening, guys," Brooklyn said. After a brief round of introductions for the Gargoyles and Professor Oak, Brodway asked what was going to be for breakfast.  
  
"Breakfast? Oh, I suppose it would be for you. The rest of us are having dinner. We'll talk while we eat," Professor Oak replied. (Also while they ate, Tracy took sketches of all the guests.)  
  
The Gargoyles, the Animorphs, Professor Oak, Ash, Misty, Brock, and all their Pokemon settled into eating and discussing what had happened while the Gargoyles slept.  
  
"I want to train an Igglybuff," Brooklyn said after learning he could chose a Pokemon to have as his own. "I think that by the time it's a Wigglytuff, we'll be good enough friends that it won't care one whit what I am."  
  
"I would like to have a Bulbasuar," stated Broadway.  
  
Angela looked a little startled to be told she could train a Pokemon of her choice. Finally, she told everyone, "I'll pick a Totodile for my first Pokemon. I doubt that having just one Squirtle will be enough since Marco and Jake each chose fire Pokemon."  
  
"I want to start with a Meowth. I know that they aren't the prettiest, but I think that their evolved form of Persian is quite pretty," Lexington explained his decision.  
  
Professor Oak arranged for the various Pokemon that the Gargoyles had asked for.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Lexington asked.  
  
"You start on a Pokemon journey. All trainers are allowed to carry only six Pokemon at a time, but you can catch as many as you want. The ones that don't travel with you will remain here," explained Professor Oak. "D'you got all that?"  
  
"Yep," said Brooklyn.  
  
The group of Animorphs and Gargoyles received a map and headed off for another adventure. It is recorded elsewhere, as are all their adventures. Though, they are beginning to wonder just how long their vacation is going to last.  
  
Temporarily The End. 


	3. Practice is a Good Idea

Okay, I still don't own anything. This story takes place in the Pokemon world entirely. I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and if I get some of the Pokemon's attacks wrong, I apologize because I don't entirely know what attacks Teddiursa, Totodile, Chikarita, and Igglybuff are capable of. ~Grimwood. grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
BTW, * = telepathy  
  
"The Vacation: Part 3; Practice is a Good Idea"  
  
  
The trio, Angela, and the Animorphs left Professor Oak's place feeling pretty good.  
  
"Wow! I never thought I'd have my morph as a pet!" Marco said for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
"We know, Marco. Chill," Brooklyn told him. "You keep that up, and I'll challenge you."  
  
"Okay. Marco, you can battle Brooklyn. I'd like to see who'd win. Besides, we could all use the practice. Angela, you battle Cassie. Rachel, take on Broadway. Tobias, you're with Lexington. I'll battle Ax," Jake instructed. "We'll do this two at a time. Marco and Brooklyn are first. Then, Lexington and Tobias will have their turn. They'll be followed by Angela and Cassie. Next will be Rachel and Broadway. Ax and I will go last, incase the sun rises before the gargoyles have each had their practice run." Jake received a chorus of "okay"s in response.  
  
"Go, Ponyta!" Marco called while throwing his Poke-ball.  
  
"Igglybuff! I chose you!" Brooklyn yelled as he released his own Pokemon. "Um, now what?"  
  
"Now, Ponyta! Give that Iggly a taste of your Fire Spin!" Marco told his Ponyta smugly.  
  
"Igglybuff! Dodge it!" Brooklyn called out. Igglybuff dodged the Fire Spin, but only barely.   
  
"Ponyta, use Take Down!"   
  
"Igglybuff, uh, use Sing!"   
  
Suddenly, they all heard a peculiar song. They all started to get drowsy. Before anyone fell asleep, Brooklyn said, "use Body Slam!" Igglybuff ran straight at Ponyta, jumped five feet in the air, and gave Ponyta a massive Body Slam.  
  
Ponyta reared and seared Igglybuff with an Ember. "Hang in there, Igglybuff!" Brooklyn shouted to his Pokemon.  
  
"Ponyta! Finish Igglybuff with another Ember!" Marco instructed.  
  
Ponyta whinnied as it let the Ember attack fly from it's mouth. Igglybuff was engulfed in the fire from the attack. It collapsed.  
  
"Igglybuff is unable to battle," Brock stated abruptly.  
  
"Huh? I didn't know you were following us," said a startled Cassie.  
  
"Well, you did say you weren't familiar with the area or the rules of Pokemon. We decided to catch up and see if we could help," Ash offered.  
  
"Um, can you finish judging our matches? We need the practice but don't really know what we're doing," Rachel admitted.  
  
"We can judge your battles. We won't tell you which attacks to use, though. It wouldn't be fair to your opponent," Misty quipped.  
  
"Okay. Look, it's Lexington versus Tobias next," Jake helpfully told them.  
  
Tobias and Lexington stepped up and flew over to where Brooklyn and Marco were standing. After the other two had congratulated and recalled their Pokemon, Tobias morphed human. Then Tobias asked for his Pokeball. Ax pranced up and gave Tobias the ball (Ax had been storing the Poke- balls in a belt-like thing around his waist). Lexington and Tobias released their Pokemon.  
  
"Meowth, use Fury Swipes!" Lexington called out.  
  
"Pidgey, fly out of range. Then use Wing Attack," Tobias told his Pidgey with the calm trained into him from having fought Hork-Bajir controllers, human controllers, Taxxon controllers, and Visser Three whose rank had changed to Visser One towards the end.  
  
Pidgey followed through with the commands. On the down sweep for the Wing Attack, however, Lexington's Meowth used another Fury Swipes that knocked the Pidgey senseless.  
  
"Pidgey is unable to battle," Brock declared. Lexington and Tobias recalled their Pokemon with reassurances that they had fought well. Tobias handed his Poke-ball to Ax, demorphed, and flew to a nearby branch to watch the remaining battles.  
  
"Next up is Angela and Cassie," Jake informed Brock as the girls stepped forward.  
  
"Come out, Totodile!" Angela said, deftly throwing her Poke-ball forward to release her Pokemon.  
  
"You, too, Chikarita!" Cassie called. "Use Razor Leaf!"  
  
"Totodile, counter it with a Hydro Pump!" Angela instructed. Totodile's Hydro Pump cleared away all of the leaves from Chikarita's Razor Leaf.  
  
"Chik ka!" the Chikarita cried in surprise.   
  
"Okay, Chikarita, use Vine Whip!" stated Cassie. Two vines came out of Chikarita's neck and floated over to Totodile. The vines smacked into the Totodile.  
  
"Quick, Totodile. Use a Tackle Attack," Angela told it when it made a noise of complaint. The Totodile then charged the Chikarita and knocked it flat.  
  
"CHIII KAA!" Cassie's Pokemon cried defensively, firing another Razor Leaf. This time, Totodile didn't think quick enough to evade the sharp leaves. The Razor Leaf struck home and Totodile staggered backward.  
  
"Use Vine Whip again, Chik," Cassie advised. The Vine Whip also hit Totodile, this time with the effect of making it fall over.  
  
"Totodile is unable to battle," Brock announced. Cassie and Angela each went and hugged their Pokemon before having them go back inside the Poke-balls.  
  
Rachel muttered something under her breath about sentiments being hazardous for a fight.  
  
"Okay, Rach. You and Broadway up to plate," Jake informed them. Rachel and Broadway stepped into place.  
  
*You can do it, Rach,* Tobias encouraged through private thought-speak. She would have thought back a thank you, except that she wasn't in a morph right then.  
  
"Go!" Rachel practically screamed, releasing her Teddiursa.  
  
"Bulbasaur, go!" Broadway commanded.  
  
"Use Mega Punch!" Rachel shouted. The teddy bear-like Pokemon brought it's fist behind it. Then it let loose a powerful punch that glowed while charging towards the Bulbasaur.  
  
"Uuurrs!" it called while throwing the punch.  
  
"Jump outta the way!" Broadway called with concern. He also had jumped into the air for a slight emphasis.  
  
"Bulb-aaa-saur!" the Pokemon cried as it jumped up. Unfortunately, the Mega Punch still struck the Bulbasaur's hind legs. Broadway's Pokemon fell with a THUD back to the ground.  
  
"Bulbasuar! Can you stand?" Broadway asked, worried.  
  
"Buuulba," it said weekly. Then it mustered enough strength to stand and shoot Razor Leaf at the little bear.  
  
"Urs ursa urs," the Teddiursa called back. It got ready to throw another Mega Punch as the Razor Leaf's leaves struck. Teddiursa then gave the Pokemon equivalent for "ouch! That smarts!"  
  
They kept battling for another fifteen minutes. Finally, Bulbasaur and Teddiursa slammed into each other with their own Body Slams. They both went unconscious. Broadway and Rachel were too stunned to do anything at first.   
  
Rachel recalled Teddiusra saying, "Good job. Return!"  
  
"Are you okay?" Broadway asked the Bulbasaur. Then he turned to Ash and asked, "Will it be okay? Is it safe to put Bulbasaur back in the Poke-ball?"  
  
"Of course it is, Broadway. That's what the Poke-balls are for. They let the Pokemon rest for a bit and make it easier to keep track of 'em," Ash informed Broadway. Broadway's fears melted away, and he recalled Bulbasaur.  
  
*Prince Jake? Doesn't that make it our turn?* Ax asked in open thought-speak.  
  
"Yeah, it does. Go, Charmander!" Jake called out.  
  
*I chose you, Squirtle,* Ax telepathically told his Pokemon and released it. *Water Gun!*  
  
"Counter it with a Flame Thrower!" Jake commanded Charmander as though it were an Animorph going in to fight some yeerks.  
  
"Charmander char!" it called before using Flame Thrower.  
  
*Squirtle, dodge left. Try again,* Ax suggested.  
  
Squirtle successfully dodged the Flamethrower and nailed Charmander with his Water Gun. Before the battle could resume, they all heard a chuckle.  
  
"Not them again," Misty, Ash, and Brock all groaned.  
  
Suddenly, Team Rocket launched into their poem. As Jessie started to say her line defending against truth and love, Rachel had her Teddiursa pop back out. Then, Rachel morphed to Grizzly.  
  
*Okay, Teddiursa. You use your Mega Punch while I scratch these dorks,* Rachel instructed through thought-speak that let all but Team rocket hear her plan.  
  
Rachel roared while Teddiursa said, "uuuuurrs!" They charged the stunned Team Rocket. Teddiursa's Mega Punch sent James and Meowth flying back into the team's balloon-basket. Rachel slammed into Jessie with her furry, left shoulder.   
  
"Hey!" Jessie complained.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Meowth asked as Jessie landed with a KER-flop onto James.  
  
"How should I know?" Jessie shot back as she scrambled off of James.  
  
Jake morphed to Charizard and thought-spoke, *Let's send them flying, Charmander! When I say 'three,' shoot a Fire Spin at their balloon. I'll do the same. Got it?*  
  
"Char char!" it agreed.  
  
*One, two, three!* Jake thought-spoke to Charmander. They let lose their Fire Spin. It was made extremely powerful by having them team up and use it!  
  
"Looks like we're gonna be toast!" Meowth grumbled as the Fire Spins headed straight at Team Rocket.  
  
"That's if we're lucky. We might just..." James began. His comment was cut short as the Fire Spins struck the balloon and sent Team Rocket flying!  
  
Jake demorphed. "Thanks, buddy. That was kinda fun," he told Charmander. Ash, his Pikachu, Misty, Brock, the Gargoyles, and the other Animorphs stared as Charmander merely agreed with Jake when the leader of the Animorphs said, "Let's do that again sometime."  
  
*I think that we should stop our practice. Dawn is approaching and I would like some rest. I'm sure that the Gargoyles will not object to us finishing the practice when night falls again,* Ax suggested. He then told Squirtle, *Good job, my friend. Now, please return to your Pokeball.* His Squirtle complied.  
  
"You have a point, Ax-man. All right, troops. Let's find a nice place to spend the day," Jake said.  
  
"There's a Pokemon center nearby. It won't take more than five minutes to get there," Ash said helpfully.  
  
*Hmm. Since there is roughly twenty of your minutes left until sunrise, going to the center won't present any problems,* Ax commented.  
  
"Ax?" Jake began.  
  
*Yes?* replied Ax.  
  
"While we're here, they are 'our' minutes, too. You should know that by now," Jake finished.  
  
*Yes, Prince Jake.*  
  
Jake sighed resignedly, knowing full well that Ax would more than likely never stop calling him that.  
  
"Uh, Jake?" Ash asked.  
  
"Huh?" responded Jake as the entire group headed for the Pokemon center.  
  
"Are you really a prince?" Ash wanted to know.  
  
"No. At least, not in the sense you're thinking. You're thinking of the term in the way most humans do. To humans, the term 'prince' makes you think of the ruler of a castle with treasure, knights, and so on. To an Andalite, 'prince' means something along the lines of admiral or general or captain," Jake explained.  
  
"Oh. I see," Brock piped up.  
  
"I guess I see," Ash admitted.  
  
"See what?" asked Angela, who hadn't been paying attention. She'd been discussing water-type Pokemon with Ax and Misty for the short few minutes they'd been walking.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Angela," Jake all but pleaded.   
  
They reached the Pokemon center and went in. They were greeted by a Chansey and the center's Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hello, everyone. You all look tired. Would you like me to check your Pokemon for you while you rest?" she addressed them, not even noticing the strangeness of Ax and Tobias at first.  
  
"That'd be great!" said Ash. He handed Nurse Joy all of his Poke-balls.  
  
"Um, okay," Jake said and handed over his Charmander.   
  
Nurse Joy jumped as the Gargoyles and Ax approached her with their Poke-balls. Then Ax though- spoke, *Do not worry. We are registered trainers. Professor Oak registered us.* He even pulled out his Pokedex as proof. The Gargoyles followed suite.  
  
"Well, that prooves it," she said after carefully viewing each Pokedex. Nurse Joy accepted their Poke-balls, told Chansey to fetch food for everyone, and took all of the Poke-balls into the back of the center for checking.   
  
When the Chansey returned with the food, the Gargoyles had turned to stone with their Pokedexes carefully laid infront of them with the trainer ID function showing who each of them was. The Animorphs, Misty, Brock, and Ash happily accepted the food and began to eat.  
  
"Chansey?" it asked, pointing to the sleeping Gargoyles.  
  
"I'll handle this," said Cassie. She morphed to Pidgeot and talked with Chansey. Her morph allowed her to understand everything Chansey told Cassie. After she had thoroughly explained things to Chansey, Cassie demorphed.  
  
The Animorphs, Ash, Brock, and Misty all settled themselves for some sleep. They reawoke with ten minutes until sundown. Nurse Joy and Chansey gave the travellers more food.  
  
A little while later, Jake warned, "I'd step back from the Gargoyles if I were you. They're about to wake up."  
  
Nurse Joy, who had actually been leaning against Lexington wearily, jumped back several feet. It wasn't a moment too soon, either, for just as she had gotten clear of them, the Gargoyles awoke! Stone shards went practically everywhere. The Gargoyles did their growl/yawn and stretched.  
  
"I think I like watching them wake up," commented Brock.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Broadway, of course. The Gargoyles joined the others, enjoying the services provided by Nurse Joy and Chansey.  
  
When they finished eating, the Animorphs and Gargoyles said good-bye to their friends. They left the center in very high spirits.  
  
While they were calmly walking and talking about the events of the previous evening, Jake decided that he needed to see better and morphed to Gargoyle. "That's better," he commented once the morph was complete.  
  
"You know what, Jake?" Cassie inquired.  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"You make a cool Gargoyle," she told him. Then everyone started to laugh. It was cut short though as Tobias swooped onto Rachel's shoulder with the air of knowing something.  
  
"What is it, Tobias?" Rachel asked.  
  
*We're being followed by some Pokemon. I can't tell what they are, though. Come to think of it, I don't even know if it's just one or more than one,* Tobias openly thought-spoke.  
  
*That can't be good,* commented Ax. He swiveled both eye stalks to watch behind them. Then he turned his whole alien centaur body around to match the view of what he saw. *Prince Jake?* Ax privately thought spoke.  
  
*Yeah, Ax?* Jake privately thought-spoke back.  
  
*I definately see a Pokemon. It seems different somehow.*  
  
Jake turned around. He was about to reply that he thought he could see something as well when BAM!! Something had slammed into Jake!  
  
"What's going on?" he growled. He got no answer. Jake demanded, "Show your self, or else!"  
  
*Or else what?* a new voice spoke telepathically.  
  
*Or else I come at you,* Ax responded.  
  
*I do not believe you are the one who orginally addressed me,* spoke the voice.  
  
*Your point?* Tobias countered.  
  
*My point,* the voice stated, *is that I prefer the one who spoke to be the one to speak.*   
  
They all gasped as a strange Pokemon came into clear view. It looked like someone had tried to crossbreed a Meowth with a kangaroo and got a purple-ish colored Pokemon. It floated several feet above the ground. Its tail moved slowly from left to right. It spoke again saying, *I am called Mewtwo. I was cloned from Mew.*  
  
*Sorry, bub, but that doesn't ring any bells,* Tobias told Mewtwo.  
  
"Chill out, Tobias," Jake instructed. "Mewtwo, may I ask you a really weird question?"  
  
*Go ahead,* said Mewtwo.  
  
"If you're a Pokemon, how come you're capable of speaking telepathically?" asked Jake.  
  
*Because I'm a very powerful psychic Pokemon. Very few Pokemon can speak, and through reading your minds, I can sense that you've encountered the speaking Meowth,* Mewtwo explained.  
  
"Okay. That's a pretty good explanation. Um, wanna travel with us for a few days? Just until we know a little more about this place? You look like you know quite a bit," Cassie commented.  
  
*I can do better than to merely be your guide,* Mewtwo said. He then used his psychic abilities to teach them all about Pokemon and the world of Pokemon. He also used his psychic abilities to learn about Andalites, Animorphs, and Gargoyles, which he considered a fair trade. The group agreed to it when Mewtwo mentioned the swap of information.  
  
"Thanks, Mewtwo. That was really nice of you," said Angela. The others agreed whole-heartedly.  
  
Mewtwo surprised them by saying, *I will give you one other warning. Although the members of Team Rocket you have already encountered are not intelligent in the slightest, the leader of Team Rocket and several of its other members are extremely smart. The leader is called 'Giovanni.' Steer clear of him if you can. I doubt that he'd look at the Pokedexes of Ax, Tobias, and the Gargoyles. He most likely will asume that all of them are new species of Pokemon.*  
  
The Gargoyles, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and Marco all either gave a long whistle or a gasp of surprise. Tobias and Ax merely exchanged startled glances.  
  
*The warning is noted and appreciated,* Ax replied, speaking for everybody.  
  
*You are welcome. I must go now, for I prefer solitude,* Mewtwo informed them.  
  
"Thanks for what you have given us, Mewtwo. We'll keep your warnings in mind. Good-bye," said Jake. The other Animorphs and the Gargoyles agreed, expressed their appreciation as well, and also said a quick good-bye.  
  
*Good-bye. And please do not ever mention to anyone that you spoke to me in this fashion. For that matter, please only speak of me amongst yourselves when no other people are around,* Mewtwo said and left.  
  
*We promise!* Tobias thought-spoke to him. Tobias and the others felt more than heard Mewtwo's gratitude.  
  
"That was interesting. Not to mention helpful," Marco commented.  
  
"Yeah, and we have a good idea of who to watch out for. It was handy of him to accompany his words with mental images of Team Rocket and its leader," Brooklyn added.  
  
Jake demorphed and remorphed to be on the safe side for a while. Then everyone had a long conversation while walking along the road. Jake suddenly spotted another Pokemon. "Go, Charmander! Use Fire Spin!" he commanded.  
  
His Charmander followed the order and nailed the Houndour squarely in the face. The Houndour growled as Jake had Charmander use another Fire Spin. Jake demorphed to human, recalled Charmander, and morphed to Charizard. He flew low and fast at the startled Houndour and scooped it up. He used a Seismic Toss to throw the Houndour to the ground. With a speed developed from necessity, he demorphed. He used one of his spare Poke-balls Professor Oak had given him. Jake tossed it at the unconscious Pokemon. It successfully captured the Houndour.  
  
"Jake? What are you doing?" Cassie asked when she realized Jake had demorphed, remorphed, and demorphed again.  
  
"I just captured a Houndour. Why?" Jake replied casually.  
  
"A Houndour? Can I see?" asked Brooklyn.  
  
"Sure. Houndour, I choose you!" Jake called and released his newest Pokemon. It growled a little, but subsided when it saw the company it was with. "Hmm. I think I'd better keep a close watch on this guy, though. After all, it was wild a few moments ago."  
  
The others all chuchkled at Jake's chagrin and unintentional rhyme. They continued their journey. The others also began to catch Pokemon and even had a few battles with other trainers and at a few gyms. However, those are all separate stories which are recorded elsewhere.  
  
Temporarily The End. 


	4. Strangers and Dangers

Okay, so I still don't own anything. This story has a few "commercial breaks." That's the only thing I could think of to split it up so I could talk about Alex for a minute. You can take a break to get a snack or whatever when you hit those. And this equation still holds true: * = telepathy . Enjoy the story! ~Grimwood grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
"The Vacation: Part 4; Strangers and Dangers"  
  
~Somewhere on the road to Viridian City~  
  
The sun was setting. Brooklyn's Igglybuff looked frantic at its trainer who had been a statue since dawn.   
  
"Igglyy," it said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry. It's only a daytime thing," Cassie reassured the Pokemon. As if that had been a cue, the stone cracked and fell off each Gargoyle.  
  
The Gargoyles gave their customary yawn/growl. Brooklyn and the rest of the Gargoyles looked around for the Animorphs and Pokemon.  
  
Igglybuff ran straight at Brooklyn. Brooklyn bent down and gave the little Pokemon a bear hug. "Thanks for the day watch," he told it.  
  
Ax, who had used his Poke-morph to memorize the Pokemon language, stated calmly, *Igglybuff, Totodile, and the rest that are trained by the members of your clan have been worried. This is the first time you've had them watch you during the day.*  
  
"Ig iggly buff," Igglybuff replied.  
  
*It said, "you're welcome,"* Ax translated, his Andalite form having a similar ability to understand each Pokemon's words as the actual Pokemon.  
  
Brooklyn smiled, so did the others.  
  
"Take a rest, Totodile," Angela said and recalled her Pokemon. The other Gargoyles followed suite.  
  
"We're about a night away from Viridian City. That's if we walk. If we fly, we'll be there in a few hours," Jake informed everyone else.  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Marco.  
  
"Exactly. Animorphs! Morph to Pokemon!" instructed Jake. The Animorphs morphed quickly into Pidgeots and Charizards.  
  
*Dude, who's gonna ride who?* Marco wanted to know.  
  
"Well, there's four of us and six of you. One of you could demorph and ride. I would personally prefer riding a Charizard," Angela suggested.  
  
Rachel liked the idea. She demorphed and walked over to Angela. Then Rachel said, "I get Tobias." Tobias in Charizard-morph walked over and bent down. Rachel climbed on. "This is so cool!"  
  
*Jake? Are we clear for take off? Should we meet at the Pokemon Center?* inquired Tobias.  
  
*Sounds good ta me. Got that? Pair up, fly to the center, and wait there for everyone else,* Jake instructed.  
  
"You make a good commander, Jake," Brooklyn off-handedly commented.  
  
*Thanks, I think. It comes from having fought so many yeerk-related battles. Somehow, I'd become the leader of the Animorphs,* Jake explained.   
  
Brooklyn went over to a Pidgeot and climbed on. Angela and Broadway mounted the remaining Charizards. Lexington jumped onto the last Pidgeot. As each Gargoyle got on top of an Animorph, they took flight. While flying, the Animorphs expanded upon Jake's briefing by telling some of their stories. The tales were punctuated by both laughter and tears depending on the story or section of story.  
  
Once everyone arrived at the Pokemon Center, the Animorphs demorphed - though they had periodically demorphed during their flights.  
  
"Welcome to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. My cousin whom you've encountered told me all about you. I'm Nurse Joy," a nurse who looked exactly like the last one they'd met stated.  
  
"You have the same name?" Lexington asked.  
  
"Yep. Our family really likes the name. Since we all look alike, we were all named Joy. Officer Jenny's family has the same problem."  
  
"Great!" the group muttered sarcastically.  
  
In private thought-speak to only the members of their group Ax said, *At least we won't get their names wrong.* Some of the others grinned while the rest barely controlled their giggling at Ax's unintentional humor, which somehow always makes it funnier to the Animorphs.  
  
"Will you be staying long?" Nurse Joy asked, not noticing the giggles or grins.  
  
"Sort of. We need to spend the remainder of the night plus tomorrow here in the center at the least," Jake told Nurse Joy.  
  
"Okay. Chansey? Please get these travelers some food. Thank you. By the way, would you like me to check on your Pokemon?" she said rapidly.  
  
Luckily, the group understood her. They handed over their Poke-balls that had Pokemon in them.   
  
While Nurse Joy was taking care of the Pokemon, some one else came in. He stood a little way off from the Gargoyles. On his shoulder was an Umbreon.  
  
"Name's Gary Oak. Who are you? What sort-?" he stopped short as the Gargoyles flipped open their Pokedexes, which they aimed at Umbreon. "Never mind the second question. Just answer the first one."  
  
Lexington glanced up from examining the Pokedex he held. He was about to comment on the coolness of this technology, but tilted his head and stated, "I'm Lexington. These are my friends: the red one's Brooklyn, the chubby one's Broadway. No offense, Broadway."  
  
"None taken," his rookery brother replied.  
  
Lexington continued, "The female is Angela. The bird is Tobias. Ax is the one with four legs and a lethal tail blade. The humans are Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and Marco." He had pointed out the last four as he introduced them.  
  
"Hmph. I'd ask for a Pokemon battle, but Nurse Joy just took yours away," Gary said politely.  
  
Jake called the Animorphs into a tight huddle. Tobias perched on Rachel's shoulder.  
  
"Since he wants a battle, do we want to have two of us morph and give him one?" Jake asked.  
  
*If we did, who'd fight?* Tobias countered.  
  
"ME!" Rachel cried out after Tobias had voiced his question.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Marco more stated than asked with a glance at Rachel.  
  
*If Rachel's in, then I'm in,* quipped Tobias.  
  
"All right. Now I'd like to ask for a volunteer for 'director' of the battle," Jake said.  
  
*How 'bout Ax? If he'd be so obliging?* Tobias suggested, laying his hawk eyes on "uncle".  
  
*I will if Prince Jake tells me to. You know I would, Tobias,* said Ax in an oddly hopeful tone and one eye-stalk pointed at Jake.  
  
"Then it's settled. Okay, here's my plan. I'll morph to Gargoyle so I can keep in touch through thought speak. Rachel and Tobias will morph to Pokemon and Ax will act as their 'trainer.' Cassie and Marco will stand near the other Gargoyles during the battle. We'll tell Gary that it'll be a two on two match. Ax, tell the Gargoyles the whole plan. Animorphs, go for it!" Jake instructed. The others followed through with his orders while Jake morphed to Gargoyle.  
  
"This should prove interesting," Brooklyn commented after he and the rest of the clan present received Ax's message.  
  
"No way!" Gary exclaimed with surprise as he watched three of the Animorphs shift into a Gargoyle, a Pidgeot, and a Charizard. He and his Umbreon stepped back to give the Animorphs a little more space.  
  
*Would you still like that battle?* Ax inquired.  
  
"You got it! We'll have to have it outside, though. Nurse Joy wouldn't enjoy a battle in her center. Trust me on that," Gary stated. Everyone moved outside.  
  
Chansey brought out the food, which only Broadway seemed to notice and partake of.  
  
"I take it that this will be a two on two?" inquired Gary.  
  
*Yes,* Ax replied.  
  
"Then go, Umbreon!" Gary called out.  
  
"Ummmbraaa on!" the Pokemon replied as it jumped to the makeshift battle field.  
  
*Tobias, go!* ordered Ax. With a roar, Tobias complied.  
  
"Careful, guys!" Angela called. She had shown the information from the Pokedex to Jake and both were now worried.  
  
Ax's team was working just as hard as Gary's - Gary's second Pokemon being an Arcanine. However, they were nearing the time limit of the morphs!  
  
*Rachel! Use a Gust attack to finish the fight! Then I want you and Tobias to demorph!* Jake instructed through private thought-speak to Rachel and Ax. He had already demorphed to human and remorphed Gargoyle ten minutes ago. Ax repeated the command for a gust attack for Gary's benefit.  
  
Rachel called out with the Pidgeot's voice as she caused a Tornado-force wind from the Gust attack. Gary's Arcanine was knocked flat! Umbreon and Tobias were suddenly at it again before Jake or Ax could order Tobias to do anything else.  
  
*Tobias! Hurry! You've got only fifteen minutes left. Use Seismic Toss to finish this!* Jake ordered through private thought-speak, which Ax again edited for Gary's benefit.  
  
Tobias roared mightily as he charged the Umbreon. The Umbreon gave a sort of squawk of surprise. Tobias would have missed picking it up, too, if he hadn't had so much practice hunting things smaller than himself for food as a hawk.  
  
*Demorph or be a nothlit! For a second time!* ordered Jake worriedly. Tobias complied and was soon a hawk again.  
  
Unfortunately, all the Gargoyles had been thoroughly distracted by the battle. The sun came up and they all turned to stone!  
  
  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
  
  
~Back at the Eyrie Building on the first night Alex had been back with out either one of the trio, an Animorph, or Angela~  
  
"Alex? Where are the trio, Animoprhs, and Angela?" Fox asked her baby. Alex merely shrugged and fell asleep in his mother's arms.  
  
"This creates a minor problem," Xanatos said in a business-like fashion and calmness. "Owen, contact Rachel's mother. Tell her that the vacation may last longer than originally planned and not to send them more money until further notice."  
  
"Yes, sir," Owen replied stiffly. He then followed through with Xanatos's commands. "Hello. This is Owen Burnett of Xanatos Enterprises," he announced as someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hi. I'm Naomi. What can I do for Xanatos Enterprises?" Rachel's mother replied in a business manner.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to prepare yourself for a shock. Mr. Xanatos's son, Alexander Xanatos, has transported your daughter, your nephew, their friends, and some associates of Mr. Xanatos elsewhere. We are uncertain as to where they were transported. That will have to await Young Alexander waking back up," Owen told Naomi.  
  
"Whoa. Rewind. Are you telling me that after my daughter and her friends have finally defeated a nasty alien race, they've all vanished?" Naomi asked with panic leaking into her voice.  
  
"That's one way to put it. Do not worry, ma'am. I am quite certain we can get them all back."  
  
"Certain? As in there is a tiny bit of doubt?"  
  
"You are correct again." Owen displayed one of his rare smiles, this one being slightly smug.  
  
Naomi wiped a bit of hair out of her worried face and continued, "Okay. When will they be back?"  
  
"We do not know."  
  
"You sound like an Andalite or two that I've met," she muttered.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Please, tell me what you do know."  
  
"We know that Alex was the last person to see the group. We also know that he is an infant that tires readily after an adventure has taken place. It will take time to determine what he knows. Mr. Xanatos wishes you not to send any more funding for the vacation until further notice.  
  
"Alright. I expect to hear from you the instant my child is back! If not, I might try holding Mr. Xanatos responsible and have a court hearing. I was a lawyer and could easily get the job back," Naomi threatened.  
  
"Understood. I will inform Mr. Xanatos of your cooperation."  
  
"Thank you. Good-bye," Naomi finished.  
  
"Have a nice day," Owen stated. Then they both hung up. "Mr. Xanatos? Rachel's mother says that we are going to have to tell her the instant her daughter and friends reappear. She gave the threat of a lawsuit if we do not comply."  
  
"Very well, Owen. Thank you. I hope we get this resolved soon. Perhaps we should send for all the Animorphs' relatives to come spend the rest of the time here at the Eyrie. Yes, I think that will work quite nicely."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Owen? May I ask a small favor?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Will you see if you can contact my mother? I'd appreciate it if she were here to help with Alex."  
  
"I can try, Mrs. Xanatos, but I cannot guarantee anything."  
  
"Thank you, Owen."  
  
Owen then went about arranging for the guests and contacting Queen Titania.  
  
  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
  
~Outside the Pokemon Center in Viridian City~  
  
*Do we have a second in command?* Tobias asked.  
  
*No. As I am the only Andalite present, and my opinion should be heeded, I say that Cassie should take charge. Either her or Rachel,* Ax replied.  
  
"I think it should be Rachel," said Cassie.  
  
"Okay. I'll take charge for today," Rachel agreed.  
  
"Hey! Don't the rest of us get to vote?" Marco demanded.  
  
"I think you'd be out voted anyway. After all, there's only one of you, Marco. Ax suggested me or Cassie. Cassie went for me. That's three for me," Rachel told him stastically.  
  
"Uh, may ask if they're gonna turn back into flesh and blood?" Gary inquired.  
  
"Yeah. They do. It happens every day. At night, they wake up," Marco quipped.  
  
"Guys? Their Pokedexes have turned to stone as well. The weird thing is, the Pokedexes are showing the trainer ID information," Cassie said.  
  
"That's a good thing," Rachel commented. "The bad thing is, Jake's Pokedex is currently inaccurate."  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't look human at all," said Gary.  
  
*Rachel? I am willing to protect the Gargoyles while someone or more than one goes to get our Pokemon,* Ax offered.  
  
*I'll stay and help Ax,* Tobias said.  
  
"Cool. Cass, you stay, too. Gary? Marco? You two are with me. Let's go get those Pokemon!" Rachel commanded.  
  
"Okay!" Cassie, Marco, and Gary all said in unison.  
  
Marco, Rachel, and Gary then went into the center. They talked to Nurse Joy for a little while to tell her what had happened. Nurse Joy went and got the Pokemon.   
  
The Pokemon, Animorphs, and Gary protected the Gargoyles throughout the day in shifts of three humans and whatever Pokemon offered.  
  
Finally, night fell and the Gargoyles all woke up. Including Jake!  
  
"Jake!" Cassie cried, running straight over to him. She hugged him tightly, then stepped aside for Charmander and Houndour to show their affection.  
  
*Easy! Don't you wanna know how it felt?* Jake asked. His reply was chorus of "yes"s.  
  
He demorphed quickly and began to tell them. "First, I was startled by suddenly being immobile. The next thing I noticed was that I was dreaming. I was dreaming about the days before we were the Animorphs and a little bit about some of our adventures in the aftermath of meeting Elfangor. When I started to wake, the dreams broke up. I immediately felt rejuvenated! It was so weird yet so, uh, how do I describe it? So, so..."  
  
"It felt so good?" Broadway supplied.  
  
"So wonderful?" Angela suggested.  
  
"Relaxing?" Lexington offered.  
  
"Helpful?" supplied Brooklyn.  
  
"All of the above," Jake replied. "How'd it go for the rest of you?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. At least until we realized we'd have to protect you as well," Marco stated and winked at Jake. Jake merely chuckled at his friend.  
  
Suddenly, there was a strange man with very slick, black hair standing near them. He was wearing a red business suit, a wry smile, and a ring with a garnet on his left ring finger. Next to him was his pampered, purring pet Persian.  
  
"Good evening. Did you sleep well?" the man asked.  
  
*Prince Jake! This is the man Mewtwo warned us of!* Ax warned in private thought-speak. Jake studied the man and gave a simple nod of his head.  
  
"Would you like to come to my gym for a battle?" asked Giovanni.  
  
"Hmm. I dunno. We may be rested," and Jake indicated himself and the Gargoyles, "but I don't think they are." He had pointed out his friends, Gary, and the various Pokemon.  
  
"That's all right. I can wait until all of you are well rested."  
  
"Uh, no thanks. Besides, how do we know-" Cassie broke off her statement. She'd almost said either "safe to be around" or "working for the yeerks". Cassie was at a complete loss.  
  
*How do we know that you're not planning to take drastic measures?* Tobias asked.  
  
"You have some powerful psychic Pokemon if they can speak," Giovanni commented. "I will harm neither you nor your Pokemon. Please, come stay a while at my gym. My employees will surely help you with anything you need."  
  
"No," Brooklyn said flatly.  
  
"No? I'm not sure I can take a 'no' for an answer. Besides, haven't your mothers taught you that it's-" Giovanni stopped as he realized he was talking to another "Pokemon". He gave another oily smile and continued, "rude to refuse a battle? Especially one with a gym leader?"  
  
Jake signaled the Animorphs, Gargoyles, Gary, and all the Pokemon not in a Poke-ball into another huddle. Tobias took perch on Ax's shoulder this time. "What do you guys think? Should we give him a battle?"  
  
"No way. Last time I battled in the Viridian Gym, I lost due to his most powerful Pokemon. I don't remember much else about it, but I remember my Pokemon were with Nurse Joy for about a week or so," Gary told them.  
  
"I also say no. Mewtwo warned us of him. Mewtwo was right, too. He thinks we're Pokemon," Brooklyn piped up.  
  
"Rude or not, we shouldn't go against him. It won't work out in the end. His greasy grin is evidence of that," Marco, ever the strategist, stated what he had noted.  
  
"Any one have a reason for us to fight him?" Jake inquired.  
  
"Nope," said Cassie.  
  
"You gotta be kidding if you think I'm going up against him! I know, I'm one of the toughest you've ever met, but I'm not stupid!" Rachel exclaimed. Marco looked for the world like he wanted to debate Rachel's intelligence but wasn't about to get into it right then.  
  
*I refuse to fight him, especially with the double warning we've recieved,* Tobias said and ruffled his feathers irratedly.  
  
*I will not fight him willingly. I will only do so if you order me to, Prince Jake,* said Ax, both his eye-stalks watching Giovanni very carefully.  
  
"Okay. We're not battling him. How are we to get away? Any ideas? He looks like a very nasty person with a lot of 'toys' at his disposal," Jake told them.  
  
"I have an idea. You flatly refuse Giovanni, then get inside the Pokemon Center. It might be your only chance," Gary suggested.  
  
"Okay. Any other ideas? If not, we'll go with Gary's plan," said Jake. He looked at each of his comrades, and no one offered any other ideas. "Right. Let's do this."  
  
The huddle broke up. Jake cleared his throat. Then he said, "Though it is rude, we talked it over. We're not gonna fight you today or any other. We'll earn our badges elsewhere. No offense, Mister, but we can't condone an unwilling battle to commense."  
  
"I. . . see. Very well, young man. I will, however, keep the hope that you will visit my gym someday." With that, Giovanni turned to leave.  
  
*Hurry, or else he might change his mind!* Tobias warned. They all turned tail and headed back into the Pokemon Center.  
  
What happened next is another story entirely. It and the other stories of their adventures are recorded elsewhere.  
  
Temporarily The End. 


	5. Dicisions and Divisions

I don't own anything. I like Gargoyles, Animorphs, and Pokemon. This part takes place directly after part 4. I have a couple of brief notes, though: * = telepathy/thought-speak; " = regular quote/speech; ~Commercial Break~ = well, generally it means a shift in location and which characters are shown/participating, though you can go do something else when you encounter one. Enjoy the story! ~Grimwood. grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
The Vacation: Part 5; Dicisions and Divisions  
  
~In the Pokemon Center, directly after dealing with Giovanni~  
  
Brooklyn spoke up with a concerned tone to his voice, "All right, that was interesting."  
  
"Yeah," Jake agreed. "I've never seen anyone so determined to get us to fight! Visser One didn't really want to fight us, but he did want to take over the human race."  
  
"This. . . Giovanni. He seemed ready to try to capture us," Angela stated with as much calm as she could muster.  
  
"You Gargoyles do look a lot like Pokemon. Until you flipped out your Pokedexes, I thought you were Pokemon, too," Gary explained.  
  
"So did Ash, Misty, and Brock," Marco added.  
  
"You've met Ash? Already?!" exclaimed a shocked Gary.  
  
*Yes, we have. I also believe that in this world Tobias and I resemble Pokemon,* Ax said thoughtfully.  
  
*I never thought about it before, Ax-man, but you're right! Even though the six of us aren't Pokemon, we do resemble them,* Tobias admitted.  
  
"What about your friend? She turned into a Pidgeot. If Giovanni gets wind of that, she'll be a target, too," Gary speculated.  
  
"Hmm. Rachel's not the only one. Tobias, Ax, Jake, Marco, and I can change into Pokemon as well," Cassie told Gary.  
  
"Then all ten of you are going to be prime targets for Team Rocket," Nurse Joy piped up for the first time that evening.  
  
*I thought being a nothlit was bad,* muttered Tobias, ruffling his feathers.  
  
Looking at Gary, Jake asked, "Any ideas on how to avoid T.R.?"  
  
"If you mean Team Rocket, I'm sorry, but I don't," Gary replied.  
  
"I could ask Officer Jenny to escort you to the next town," Nurse Joy offered.  
  
"No, that would bring Giovanni's attention to us even quicker," Jake declined.  
  
"We'd better make a dicision and get going. Jake, I don't want Giovanni to catch us here," Cassie voiced her worries.  
  
Though the group discussed the matter for another fifteen minutes, they couldn't think of anything. Finally, they decided to let their Pokemon walk with them rather than stay inside the Poke-balls.  
  
They also decided to split into groups of five. Each group would have three Animorphs and two Gargoyles. They would meet up at Professor Oak's in two months if they were still in the Poke-world, which they suspected they would be.  
  
"Since I'm the 'leader' of the Animorphs, I'll lead one team," Jake stated. "One of you Gargoyles should lead the other team."  
  
"I'm the clan's second-in-command anyway. I think I should lead the second team," Brooklyn replied.  
  
"Any objections?" Jake asked. No one had any, so Jake and Brooklyn selected their "teams." Jake's team consisted of himself, Cassie, Marco, Broadway, and Angela. Brooklyn's group had himself, Lexington, Ax, Tobias, and Rachel. Jake's group headed for Cerulean City, while Brooklyn's team went to Indigo Plateau.  
  
No one noticed Mew and Mewtwo, who happened to be keeping a watch on the Animorphs and Gargoyles.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Eyrie Building, a few days later~  
  
"Something's wrong. I just know it!" Naomi exclaimed.  
  
"It's all right, Naomi. Puck and Alex will go have a quick chat with my mother and Oberon. Between the four of them, I'm sure they'll get the all the Animorphs and their new friends back safely," Fox tried reassure all the parents of the Animorphs.  
  
Two days ago, Xanatos had sent Puck and Alex off to Avalon. They hoped that between Puck, Titania, and Oberon, Alex could be convinced to say where the trio, Angela, and the Animorphs had gone. Puck and Alex weren't back yet!  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Avalon, time uncertain~  
  
"This isn't working," said a disgruntled Oberon.  
  
"Are you sure he even remembers?" Titania asked. She was holding a fussy Alex.  
  
"He's only behaving the way babies are supposed to," Puck piped up. Oberon glared at him. Puck continued, "I'm sure he'll tell us something under the proper motive."  
  
Instead, Alex threw a stray piece of magic at Oberon! Oberon deflected it easily, and summoned more of his children. They were the Wierd Sisters, Oden, and Coyote. Oberon told them, "This is your nephew, Alex. He has sent some shapeshifters and Gargoyles to a seperate dimension. Try as we might, we cannot get him to tell us where they are. I summoned you in the hopes that any of you know how to coax a child to speak!"  
  
The Wierd Sisters floated forward. The blonde one said, "I am sorry, m'lord. We have not the knowledge of which you speak."  
  
"Then go," Oberon commanded them. They left, worried about what Oberon would do to them if they disobeyed.  
  
Oden also didn't know how to get Alex to specify the whereabouts of the Gargoyles and Animorphs. He, too, was dismissed.  
  
Then the trickster stepped forth. "I may have something up my sleeves," he said. Coyote made a lollypop appear. He offered it to Alex.  
  
Alex took the treat, not realizing it was enchanted. The spell on the lollypop would get Alex to talk, but it wouldn't last forever! Coyote quickly plucked Alex from Titania. The trickster asked Alex, "Where are the Gargoyles and Animorphs, little one?"  
  
Alex said one word: "Pokemon!"  
  
"What does that mean? Are they with the Pokemon?" Coyote continued.  
  
"Pokemon! Catch 'em all! Morph 'em, morph 'em!" Alex happily told Oberon and the members of his family that were present.  
  
"Oh dear!" Puck and Titania exclaimed on the same breath.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Cerulean City, three nights after the group of 10 split into groups of 5~  
  
"We're here!" Marco exclaimed. Along the way, he had captured a Scyther. Cassie had caught a Girafarig. Broadway and Angela each captured a Stantler.  
  
"This place is lovely," Angela commented.  
  
"The gym is that way," Jake said, pointing northward. He also pointed out the Pokemon Center. "Where to first?" he asked.  
  
After a brief discussion, they decided they'd go to the center first. Partly, it was because the sun was about to rise. The stayed there for the day, allowing Nurse Joy to care for thier wearied Pokemon. That night, they hurried to the gym.  
  
They were greeted by its three Gym Leaders. Jake and the Gym Leaders arranged for the battles. They decided that Broadway would be first. He'd be followed by Angela. They'd wait for a night or two and have the Animorphs battle during the day.  
  
Broadway's Pokemon had managed to defeat the Gym Leader's Pokemon in ten minutes. Angela's battle took twenty minutes and wound up being a tie.  
  
Over the next few days, the Animorphs had their battles. Angela had a rematch on the third night. Finally, all five had a Tear Badge.  
  
They then headed for the Fushia Gym. They encountered some strangely dressed peopple. Those people used tranq darts and captured all of Jake's team!  
  
Mew, who had tailed them, teleported to report to Mewtwo.  
  
~On the road to Indigo Plateau, same night as capture~  
  
"Mew mew mmew mew," said the Pokemon.  
  
*I had feared this, Mew. Come with me. We must warn the others of the danger their friends are in,* Mewtwo replied.  
  
Mew had reached Mewtwo and told him everything. Now it was up to Mew and Mewtwo to get Brooklyn's team ready to face Giovanni.  
  
Not two minutes later, the Pokemon met up with Brooklyn's group.  
  
"Mewtwo?!" they exclaimed incredulously.  
  
*Yes, it's me. This is Mew,* Mewtwo stated. *We have been keeping our eyes on you and your friends. Mew saw Team Rocket capture them! We are willing to help you get to the Viridian City Gym. We will not, however fight with you.*  
  
*Mewtwo? May I ask why you are warning us?* Ax asked.  
  
*Because I learned from a human that all creatures should be helped by who or what ever is capable of giving it,* the super-clone explained. *Would you rather Giovanni kept your friends as slaves?*  
  
*Would he really do that?* Tobias asked, shocked.  
  
*Unfortunately, yes,* Mewtwo replied.  
  
"All right. Listen, since I'm in charge, I say we go to the rescue. I also say, your help would be greatly appreciated, Mew and Mewtwo," Brooklyn stated boldly.  
  
"Then let's go!" Rachel exclaimed, shoving a fist into the air. She morphed to Grizzly before anyone could tell her not to!  
  
Mew and Mewtwo then used their psychic powers to transport the group to the Viridian City Gym.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Eyrie Building, night of capture~  
  
"ALEX SENT THEM WHERE?!" Naomi yelled.  
  
Oberon, Titania, Puck, Alex, and Coyote had all come to the Eyrie Building to share what they had learned.  
  
"To the dimension where Pokemon are the reality. We just have one minor problem," Puck replied.  
  
"What problem?" Cassie's father asked.  
  
"We don't know where in the Pokemon world they are. We could go there, but it'll take time to find them," Coyote said.  
  
"If I've learned anything from the Animorphs and Andalites, its that giving up isn't an option," said Marco's dad. "We'll look for them if it takes us a lifetime!"  
  
"Does this mean you wish to come along?" inquired Titania.  
  
The Animorphs' parents discussed whether or not to go. They decided against it. *It might cause problems for us to disappear,* Ax's mother commented.   
  
Naomi hugged her younger girls during the discussion. The younger girls, Jordan and Sara, weren't nearly as phased as the adults. In fact, they felt a little jealous but didn't say so.  
  
"All right. Fox, will you allow us to take Alexander with us? He may be the key to bringing them back," Oberon politely requested. He recalled what had happened the last time he had tried to forcefully take Alex from Fox.  
  
"Only if you let me come, too. Perhaps it'll be handy for Alex to have his mother nearby," Fox replied.  
  
"If that is what you wish. Shall we go?" Oberon queried.  
  
"Yes, let's go," Fox agreed. Oberon, Titania, Puck, and Coyote made a circle around Fox and Alex. On Oberon's signal, they teleported to Professor Oak's.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
*We're here,* Mewtwo announced.  
  
*Lemme at 'em!* Rachel stated and had her bear morph let out a tremendous roar.  
  
"Hold on, Rachel. Demorph. We don't want to bring the gym down until AFTER we've rescued everyone," Brooklyn instructed. Rachel followed the order, although she wasn't too happy about it.  
  
*We should be going. At least now your friends have a chance,* Mewtwo said. It and Mew then vanished.   
  
"We'll go to the Pokemon Center for the day. Tonight, we go rescue our friends," Brooklyn growled.  
  
"Oh, all right," Rachel sullenly agreed.  
  
*Rach, you can be guaranteed to enter before I do if that'll make you happier,* Tobias told her and shook dust out of his feathers.  
  
"Thanks, Tobias," Rachel said.  
  
The group went into the center. The day gave the Pokemon, Animorphs, and Gargoyles a chance to rest.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Inside the Viridian Gym, day after capture~  
  
"Put them in Cage 7. Have Alakazam use Confusion on them. They'll have to work for us," Giovanni instructed some of the members of Team Rocket. They complied.  
  
Throughout the day, Jake's group - their Pokemon included, but not the Gargoyles, who were stone - were forced to fight. Marco's gorilla morph defeated three Mankey and a Machop. Jake's tiger morph gave some nasty scratches to a surprised Gengar. Cassie's Charizard morph lost to a Steelix, though her skunk morph defeated twelve miscellaneous Pokemon by scent alone!  
  
The Alakazam sure had its work cut out. Each time the Animorphs would demorph or remorph, it had to re-apply the Confusion!  
  
One member of Team Rocket got bold and said, "We should use a dif'rent Pokemon. Alakazam is starting ta get tired!" Suddenly, Alakazam fell over, reeking of skunk musk!  
  
Jake and Marco demorphed from their battle morphs to remorphed into skunk! Cassie demorphed and remorphed her skunk as well. Now there were three angry skunks on the loose INSIDE the gym! Soon, the whole gym reeked of skunk musk, not to mention all of its trainers and Pokemon.  
  
*Yeah! We're skunks on the loose!* Marco exclaimed as he fired more skunk musk towards the Steelix. Marco's Scyther and Ponyta had jumped into their Poke-balls to avoid being sprayed. The Pokemon of Jake, Angela, Cassie, and Broadway followed suite.  
  
The three "skunks" waddled around for another hour, stopping infront of Giovanni. They got in position on their fore legs, and, before Giovanni could dodge, sprayed him, too!  
  
"How am I to get rid of this awful stentch?!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
  
*Depends. Do you have any oranges?* Jake asked. *If my memory's right, orange juice is the only way to get rid of skunk musk.*  
  
Cassie and Marco chuckled. Giovanni ordered Team Rocket to begin washing everyone and everything in orange juice. Unfortunately, they had started to wash the Gargoyles in orange juice just as the sun was going down!  
  
"Whoa!" Broadway exclaimed. "Who let in the army of crazy skunks?!"  
  
*Giovanni did,* Marco thoughtspoke through a ton of giggles.  
  
Cassie stopped laughing long enough to explain about the skunk morph and why they had it. As an after thought, she also told them about when Visser One had been Visser Three and got "skunked." She told them about the grape juice, too.  
  
"Is that why we are coated in orange juice?" asked Angela.  
  
*Um, I think the two of you got sprayed while Cassie was still delirious,* Jake replied regretfully.  
  
"Oh," Angela and Broadway stated. The Animorphs demorphed. Soon, they all heard a tremendous THUD!  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Brooklyn's team is awake and recieving orders outside of the Pokemon Center~  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," began Brooklyn. "Rachel in elephant morph will slam into the wall while her Teddiursa throws a Mega Punch or two at it. After Rachel's hit the wall once or twice, I want the Charizard morph of Tobias, Ax, and Meowth to attack the wall. How you do that is up to you, Ax, but I want Tobias to use the claws of his Charizard and Meowth to use Fury Swipes."  
  
*I will use my tail blade, Commander Brooklyn,* Ax said. He'd somehow decided that "commander" would be the most appropriate term for Brooklyn. When later asked, Ax had commented that Jake was the "Prince," so Brooklyn had to be of a slightly lesser though still pretty important rank.  
  
"Sounds great," continued Brooklyn. "On my signal, Tobias will demorph and remorph his Charizard. Then I want Ax to step away and let me and Lexington take his spot. Got that everyone?" He recieved a chorus of "yes, sir"s.  
  
Brooklyn's plan sounded quite good. With that, they raced to the gym.  
  
When they arrived, Rachel released her Teddiursa. Then she morphed to elephant. Trumpeting as loud as she could, Rachel charged the wall. Teddiursa used a Mega Punch at the exact same time. It created a very loud THUD!  
  
*Again, Teddiursa!* Rachel ordered her Pokemon. They slammed into the wall once more, creating a very creaky thud. Rachel demorphed, thanked Teddiursa, and both of them moved aside. The first part of Brooklyn's plan was now complete.  
  
"Time for Phase Two," Brooklyn said, signaling Ax and Tobias. Tobias morphed to Charizard, and Ax didn't morph at all. Ax started hacking at the weakened wall with his tail blade. Tobias and Lexington's Meowth used their claws in Fury Swipe mode. The wall began to crumble.  
  
"Step away, Ax. Tobias, demorph, catch your breath, and remorph. Lexington, please ask your Meowth to take a brief breather while Tobias catches his own breath," Brooklyn commanded.  
  
"Okay, Meowth. Take a brief breather like Brooklyn said. I don't want you to over exert yourself," Lexington told his Pokemon. The Meowth walked over to Lexington, sat down, and began washing its face.  
  
Soon, Tobias announced that he'd had his breather. He remorphed. Tobias, Lexington, and Brooklyn all positioned themselves to finish bringing down the wall! With a mighty CRASH the wall fell!  
  
Suddenly, they were bombarded by the stench of skunk musk mixed with oranges!  
  
"UGH! Who called in Skunk Fleet?!" Brooklyn exclaimed in disgust. If he could have, the red Gargoyle would have wrinkled his beak.  
  
Marco innocently replied, *Aw, but we were having the Skunk Fleet make Orange Juliases for everyone!*  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask!" Brooklyn retorted.  
  
*Ask what?* Ax innocently inquired.  
  
To that, all of his friends replied, with varying degrees of irritation, "Never mind."  
  
As the Animoprphs were demorphing in preperation of their next battle morph, Giovanni approached with his Persian at his side. Speaking in oily tones, Giovanni stated, "Ah, welcome my new Pokemon."  
  
"WHAT?!" the Animorphs and Gargoyles fumed. All four Gargoyles' eyes glowed with full battle rage. They headed for Giovanni as the Animorphs went Hork-Bajir!  
  
But before the Animorphs could finish their morphs, Booklyn grabbed Giovanni by the front of his suit and slammed him against an unbroken wall! Brooklyn snarled, "You do NOT threaten me, my clan, OR my friends! REGARDLESS of the species! Is that CLEAR enough for ya, HUMAN?!"  
  
Giovanni gulped and lost all color as he said, "Clear as the crystal waters deep in the Johto region."  
  
"Rachel?" Brooklyn began. "I think its time to bring down the gym!"  
  
*YES!* Rachel exclaimed, slamming one bladed Hork-Bajir fist into the air.  
  
*May I ask what's going on?* Marco asked.  
  
"Simple. We decided we'd rescue you guys; then we'd let Rachel trash the place," Lexington calmly explained.  
  
*COOL! Can I help?* Marco wanted to know, tilting his head so that Giovanni had a good view of the three horns that Hork-Bajir heads have.  
  
*I say yes. Besides, we're already in the perfect morph for the job,* replied Jake.  
  
"You guys look a lot like wingless Gargoyles," Brooklyn said.  
  
"You look lethal," Angela added.  
  
*Of course we do! We're Hork-Bajir,* Rachel though-spoke. She headed for the nearest wall and started to use every blade on her (each Hork-Bajir is born equiped with blades on the head, wrists, elbows, knees, and tail) to attack the wall full force.  
  
*All right, Animorphs. Follow Rachel's lead!* Jake commanded. Rachel's morph roared as she continued her barrage. The other Animorphs headed for other walls and began hacking with as much force as they could. The Gargoyles exchanged glances, shrugged, and pitched in.  
  
The Animorphs had to demorph and remorph twice before the entire gym finally crumpled to the ground.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Eyrie Building, 10 minutes before the gym fell~  
  
"Okay. Are we ready?" Coyote asked. He recieved a chorus of "yes"s. "Puck? Will you and Alex have the honor?"  
  
"Certainly," the mischievous Puck replied. "Alex, let's visit the Pokemon. C'mon, it'll be fun."  
  
Alex burbled a happy response. He and Puck transported themselves, Oberon, Titania, Coyote, and Fox to Professor Oak's.  
  
"Greetings. I'm Professor Oak. Who are you?" asked a man in a white lab coat. He wasn't disturbed by their abrupt appearance because he was working with a Noctowl that night.  
  
After a round of introductions, Titania explained why they were there.  
  
"Hmm. I believe they were starting a Pokemon journey. I'll check the Pokemon Centers to see where they are," Professor Oak stated. It didn't take long before they learned that the Animorphs and Gargoyles were in Viridian City.  
  
With a deft flick of the wrist, Oberon transported his group to the Viridian Pokemon Center. Their party headed for the gym. They were stopped by Officer Jenny!  
  
"Hold on a second! What are you doing heading for the gym? Don't you know that a major Pokemon battle is ensuing? It's dangerous for people to go-"  
  
Oberon interupted, "Nothing is more dangerous than the wrath of Oberon!"  
  
"Uh, okay. . . Then don't blame me if you get in trouble," replied a baffled Officer Jenny.  
  
Oberon's group arrived at the gym just as it crumbled into a pile of rubble!  
  
"WHAT?!" Oberon exclaimed, outraged.  
  
*It's all right,* Ax stated, climbing out of the rubble. He demorphed from Hork-Bajir back into Andalite when he saw Fox and the others.  
  
"Why did you destroy this mortal building?" Titania asked.  
  
*Because it's owners thought it could keep us as some sort of pets or slaves,* Jake replied as he, too, came out of the wreckage. He demorphed rapidly at seeing the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.  
  
Soon, everyone and everything that had been inside the gym came out from underneath its remains. The Animorphs and Gargoyles recalled their Pokemon, though the Animorphs that were still in Hork- Bajir morph demorphed first.  
  
"You will not escape me so easily," Giovanni said, having regained his composure. "Alakazam! Confusion!"  
  
  
  
~I am sorry to have to cut this portion of the story short, but the computer is uncooperative. Finishing the story is Part 6 and the Epilogue.~ 


	6. The Return Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I enjoy the story lines of Gargoyles, Pokemon, and Animorphs.   
  
Notes: This portion takes place directly after Giovanni ordered Alakazam to use Confusion. * = telepathy/thought-speak " = regular quote/speech ~Commercial Break~ = a chance to break from the story to get a snack, though they can be ignored, and they represent a shift in characters and/or scenery Enjoy! ~Grimwood grimwood83@yahoo.com BTW, I had help from my sister. ^_^  
  
  
Vacation: Part 6; The Return Home  
  
~Just to the side of the ruins of Viridian City Gym~  
  
"Alakazam! Confusion!" ordered Giovanni as he realized that the "Pokemon" were about to elude him.  
  
"Close your eyes!" Brooklyn and Jake instructed while they followed their own advice. Everyone did.  
  
Oberon stated, "I grow weary of this." He waved his arm and all of those who didn't really belong in the Pokeworld and their Pokemon were transported away!  
  
"Hmph! Somehow, I think those strangers have not seen the last of me," Giovanni muttered to no one in particular.   
  
*I disagree,* Mewtwo stated. Then he and Mew used Amnesia to erase the "strangers" from the minds of Team Rocket's members and its leader. Mewtwo gave them a different "memory" of the gym's untimely destruction: it had blown up because of an ignited gas leak.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Eyrie Building~  
  
"We're home!" the Gargoyles cried.  
  
"I was hoping to have more adventures," Rachel muttered. Suddenly, their Pokemon popped out!  
  
"Charmander char?" Jake's Pokemon asked.  
  
Ax translated, *The Pokemon are curious as to what happened.*  
  
"At least we still have them!" Marco exclaimed as he hugged - or tried to - his Ponyta and Scyther.  
  
"Maybe we'll visit the Pokeworld again some day," Jake said off handedly. His Houndour needed reasurring, which Jake gave.  
  
"I'd like to hear your story," stated Xanatos. The story was told, and now the Saga of their Vacation is nearly complete. That, however is another tale. It is recorded elsewhere.  
  
Temporarily The End. 


	7. Beware the Wrath of Oberon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I like Gargoyles, Animorphs, and Pokemon.   
  
Notes: * = telepathy/thought-speak; " = regular speech/quotes; ~Commercial Break~ = generally, a shift in characters/setting and you can either take a break or ignore them  
  
Enjoy! ~Grimwood grimwood83@yahoo.com  
  
Vacation: Epilogue; Beware the Wrath of Oberon  
  
~Avalon, a few nights later~  
  
"Would you please tell of your adventures in sequence?" Oberon asked the trio, Animorphs, and Angela. They all started at once, which frustrated Oberon. Avalon's ruler ordered them to be quiet and then said, "Ax, I will hear your side first."  
  
Ax obliged. Oberon then listened to each of them in this order: Jake, Angela, Tobias, Broadway, Cassie, Brooklyn, Marco, Lexington, and Rachel.  
  
"That means if you choose to visit the Pokeworld again, you will still be at risk," Xanatos stated perceptively.  
  
"I will not tolerate this nonsense. Why should they remain in our world when their Pokemon need to see others of their kind?" Oberon asked.  
  
*Lord Oberon, I will remind you that some of us had been kidnapped because of a resemblance to Pokemon. Also, I do not think you will appreciate my saying this, but Giovanni had claimed that you and your family were Pokemon,* Ax reminded Oberon. Ax hoped the reprecussion wouldn't be too painful.  
  
"WHAT?!" Oberon fumed. He teleported back to the Pokeworld.  
  
~Commercial Break~  
  
~Viridian City, two seconds after Oberon teleported~  
  
"Giovanni! I, Oberon, ruler of all Avalon, shall punish you for your misdeeds!" Oberon roared.  
  
Giovanni sauntered out with his greasy smile. Because his memory had been erased by Mew and Mewtwo, the instant he saw Oberon he scoffed, "How? Pokemon obey trainers, not the other way around."  
  
"I am NO Pokemon. I already told you I am Lord Oberon, ruler of all Avalon!"  
  
"You are definitely in need of a trainer. Together, we could-"  
  
"SILENCE, MORTAL!" Oberon interupted, yelling at the top of his lungs. Oberon continued in a still angry but marginally quieter voice, "Your punishment will be to live out the next two centuries as the weakest of those you would control. So says Oberon!"  
  
Before Giovanni could blink, he was turned into one of the least powerful Pokemon whose only techniques are Mirror and Counter: a Wobbuffet!  
  
Afterward, Oberon sought out Mew and Mewtwo. It took him only minutes to do so. "If you are the beings known as Mew and Mewtwo, We would reward you for your efforts in behalf of the Animorphs, Gargoyles, and our queen's grandson," Lord Oberon declared.  
  
*Yes. . . but who are you?* Mewtwo cautiously replied.  
  
"We are Lord Oberon, ruler of all Avalon. Queen Titania is our lady wife."  
  
"Mew meew mmew?" queried the smaller Pokemon.  
  
Realizing the communication difficulty, Oberon responds, "We do not understand what has just been spoken, so We will grant you human speech now and forever. Lord Oberon has spoken!" With a wave of his hand, Oberon casted the spell, and Mew gained the ability to speak the human language.   
  
"I don't feel any different. My question was, 'Where is your queen?'" Mew replied.  
  
*Impressive,* Mewtwo stated.  
  
"Our Queen comes and goes as She pleases," Oberon answered.  
  
*What kind of "reward"?* Mewtwo asked, suspicious.  
  
"We shall grant to you the immortality of the Third Race. Further, We also desire to create a permanent gate way between your native world and the one from which those you aided came from," responded Oberon, "should you accept the task of guarding it."  
  
*Why do you wish this gate way betwixt the two worlds?* Mewtwo wanted to know.   
  
"Neither the Pokemon nor their trainers should be deprived of the ability to readily return home. And also to avoid a reaccurance of this particular problem," Oberon told the super-clone with one of his occasional, lop-sided grins.  
  
*Hmm. In that case, I accept your offer. Mew's decision is not mine to make,* Mewtwo said.  
  
"I accept the offer. It sounds like fun! You can never have too much fun," the kitten-like Mew stated excidedly, bouncing around mid-air.  
  
*At the very least, it shall be interesting. Perhaps we will even meet new allies,* Mewtwo added.  
  
The vacation is over, but the story is both at an ending and a beginning. . . . 


End file.
